criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Miner's Heart
The Miner's Heart is the fifth case of Police World Tour Edition and the fifth case of South America, taking place in Chuquicamata, Chile. Case Background Carmen and the player arrived at Chuquicamata's main copper mine in Chile. But their luck was unlucky when they found the corpse of a man gagged before being crushed by a small rockslide. They identified the man as Johnny Barrios, a well known miner. After finding a note, the team investigated a nearby restaurant in which they found a surprising twist: the victim was a bigamist and he was married with two people at the same time. Lorenza Reyes, his first wife and a wealthy woman, was devasted by the news of her husband's murder and decided to calm her pain in the food. His second wife, Paulina Basoalto, for the other side, was a prostitue-like tattoo artist who was drunk at the time of interrogation and had no clue of the murder. The team also found a thank you note for Johnny from Santiago Moreira, an elderly former miner. He claimed that Johnny saved his life at the Chuquicamata's mine collapse in 2005. At the end of the chapter, Aleksey reached out to the team, claiming he found that, beside from being a miner, Johnny also was a member of an illegal cocaine exportation camp. During the second chapter, Chilean President Sebastian Piñera came to the station to talk to the player. He had friendly greeted the team saying that he already knew of the player and he wanted to help in the investigation. The team requested him about the cocaine plantation's location and with the help of some agents, the plantation was located far away in a camp. After finding a selling note, The team found the camp's leader: an muscular old lady by the name of "Tía Lela", who had hired Johnny 5 years ago and made him as the "year's employee". They also found a note as a death threat from one of his wives Lorenza, who discovered that his beloved man was bigamous, and that Santiago Moreira hated him for being a bad miner, claiming he was a better miner in his days. During the chapter end, the victim's other wife, Paulina Basoalto, now sobered up, came to the station, saying that she knew who killed her husband. During chapter 3, Paulina accused Tía Lela, the coccaine camp's leader as the murderer. Paulina was a member of the camp and said that Tía Lela liked to behead traitors in her camp. After putting Tia Lela into custody, who had nervously denied having committed any beheadings, saying she made that rumour so no one would betray her and sell her to the police. Unfortunately, Johnny threatened Tía Lela that he was leaving the group (because he had a wealthy wife) and was telling the police about her doings. Also during the investigation a photo, with a younger President Sebastian Piñera smoking coccaine, was found by Carmen. Piñera, ashamed, said that he used to be addicted to coccaine when he was a teenager. He told the team that he beated the drug addiction and that he was free of his guilt. Carmen inmediately distrusted the president. After having enough information, the team went to put the killer behind bars. Lorenza Reyes was inmediately put under arrest for the murder. She said that after discovering the victim had another wife, she had fell depressed and furious of Johnny mocking her at her back. The day of the murder, Lorenza confronted him at the mine, but her anger had beaten her, she knocked her husband out, gagged him and killed him by dropping a heavy rockslide on him. This motive got her jailed for 30 years by Judge Adaku. During the post investigation, President Piñera wanted to prove the team about him not being involved in the South American drug scheme. With his help and the help of Jesus Alva, (who returned from their last Colombian assignment) they discovered suspicious drug activity in Argentina. Chief Guzman knew that was the perfect opportunity to catch the drug organization and prove that South American presidents are involved with the drug contraband. Since Chile had no rumors of the goverment being involved with drug contraband, the team trusted Piñera as an ally, and went to their next part of their investigation in Argentina. Stats Victim *'Johnny Barrios' (Gagged and crushed by a rockslide) Weapon *'Rockslide' Killer *'Lorenza Reyes' Killer's Profile *The killer drinks wine. *The killer wears llama wool. *The killer swears Chilean colloquialism. *The killer has beer stains. *The killer is a woman. Suspects *'Lorenza Reyes' (Victim's Wife) Age: 42 Height: 5"8" Weight: 302 lbs Blood: O- Profile: *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect swears Chilean colloquialism. General Appearance: *She is overweight, has long brunette hair, wears a grey coat with a white llama wool shirt stained with beer stains. ---- *'Paulina Basoalto' (Victim's Other Wife) Age: 23 Height: 5"6" Weight: 120 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: *The suspect swears Chilean colloquialism. General Appearance: *Has black long hair, wears a blue jacket with beer stains with a pink bra underneath, tattoos and she is holding two phones and carrys a pink llama wool purse. ---- *'Santiago Moreira' (Retired Miner) Age: 55 Height: 5"5" Weight: 130 Blood: A- Profile: *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect swears Chilean colloquialism. General Appearance: *Has white hair, wears glasses, a green llama wool coat with a white shirt stained with beer stains. ---- *'Sebastian Piñera' (President of Chile) Age: 54 Height: 6"0" Weight: 200 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: *The suspect drinks wine. General Appearance: *Has grey Hair, wears a grey suit and a Chilean presidential sash. ---- *'Tía Lela' (Camp leader) Age: 70 Height: 5"3" Weight: 230 Blood: O+ Profile: *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect swears Chilean colloquialism. General Appearance: *She is muscular, has grey hair, a black llama wool beanie and she is carrying a bag of cocaine plants on her back. Crime Scenes *Mine Entrance - Rockslide - Mine Entrance Bonus *Restaurant - Tables - Restaurant Bonus *Cocaine Camp - Cottage Exterior - Cocaine Camp Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mine Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Note, Torn Note, Bloody Towel) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Examine Bloody Towel. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears llama wool) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Thank you note; New Suspect: Santiago Moreira) *Question Santiago about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Torn Note. (Crime Scene Unlocked: Restaurant) *Investigate Restaurant. (Clues: Chocolate Box, Phone) *Examine Chocolate Box. (New Suspect: Lorenza Reyes) *Ask the victim's wife about their first date. *Examine Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Phone. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Paulina Basoalto) *Ask Paulina about her husband. *Go to the next chapter. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to President Piñera about his participation on the case. *Investigate Cocaine Camp. (Clues: Faded Note, Trash Bag) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Selling Note) *Analyze Selling Note. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Tía Lela) *Question Tia Lela about selling drugs with the victim. *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Crane Control) *Analyze Crane Control. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer swears Chilean colloquialism) *Investigate Tables. (Clues: Faded Paper, Torn Card) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Death Threat *Ask Lorenza about her threat to her bigamous husband. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Angry Card) *Confront Santiago about the angry card to his "hero". *Go to the next chapter. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Paulina about what she knows about Tia Lela´s tortures. (Avaliable from the start) *Investigate Cottage Exterior (Clues: Photo of Beheading torture, Torn Photo; Available after asking Paulina) *Examine Beheading Photo. (Result: Message to the victim) *Arrest Tia Lela and grill her about wanting the victim dead. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Teenager) *Analyze Photo. (15:00:00; Result: Young Piñera smoking cocaine) *Confront Piñera about being a drug-addict in the past. *Investigate Rockslide. (Clues: Handckerchief,Security Camera) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has beer stains) *Examine Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Camera. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Traffickers and Politicians 5. (No stars) Traffickers and Politicians 5 *Talk to President Piñera about wanting to help. *Check up on Paulina and ask for some clues. *Investigate Tables. (Clues: Locked Laptop) *Examine Laptop. *Analyze Laptop (05:00:00) *Ask Tia Lela about the contraband of cocaine in South America. *Investigate Cottage Exterior. (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Drug Scheme Page) *Analyze Scheme Page. (09:00:00) *Arrest Tia Lela and ask her about her deals with the Big Politician Drug Scheme. *Investigate Mine Entrance. (Clues: Military Radio) *Examine Military Radio. *Analize Radio. (08:00:00) *Talk to Santiago about contacting the drugs contraband from Peru and Venezuela. *Ask President Piñera for help in Argentina. *Go to the next case! (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:South America Region